militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
732nd Airlift Squadron
|type= |role=Airlift |size= |command_structure= Air Force Reserve Command |current_commander= |garrison= Joint Base McGuire-Dix-Lakehurst |battles= |decorations= Distinguished Unit Citation Air Force Outstanding Unit Award |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label=732nd Airlift Squadron emblem (approved 20 April 1976 |identification_symbol_2= |identification_symbol_2_label=332nd Bombardment Squadron emblem (approved 23 December 1943)Maurer, Combat Squadrons. p. 409 }} The 732nd Airlift Squadron, sometimes written as 732d Airlift Squadron, is a unit of the United States Air Force. It was first constituted as the 332nd Bombardment Squadron in 1942, and engaged in strategic bombardment operations in Occupied Europe and Germany during WWII. In 1952, the unit was redesignated the 332nd Tactical Reconnaissance Squadron, and in 1957 the 732nd Troop Carrier Squadron. In 1957, it was redesignated the 732nd Military Airlift Squadron (Associate), before it was finally redesignated as the 732nd Airlift Squadron in 1994. The unit is part of the 514th Air Mobility Wing at McGuire Air Force Base, New Jersey. It operates McDonnell Douglas C-17 Globemaster III aircraft in providing global strategic airlift to US and allied forces. History World War II Activated as a Boeing B-17 Flying Fortress heavy bomb squadron; trained under Second Air Force. Completed training in early 1943; deploying to European Theater of Operations (ETO) assigned to VIII Bomber Command in England. Engaged in long-range strategic bombardment operations over Occupied Europe and Nazi Germany, March 1944 – May 1945 attacking enemy military and industrial targets as part of the United States' air offensive against Nazi Germany. Most personnel demobilized in Europe after the German capitulation in May 1945; squadron inactivated as a paper unit in November. Air Force reserve Reactivated in 1947 as a Boeing B-29 Superfortress squadron in the reserves, however equipped with trainers until 1949 when equipped with Douglas B-26 Invader light bomber. Squadron activated in 1951 as a result of the Korean War; personnel and equipment assigned as replacements to units of Far East Air Forces, then inactivated as a paper unit. The squadron trained in bombardment operations from, 1947–1951 and 1955–1957, reconnaissance operations from, 1952–1955, and troop carrier operations 1957–1966. After 1970, it participated in strategic airlift missions and exercises. In 1989 took part in Operation Just Cause in Panama by transporting U.S. troops. Reactivated as a reserve transport squadron in 1952, being equipped with Fairchild C-119 Flying Boxcars. Activated during Cuban Missile Crisis in 1962; returned to reserve status after crisis was resolved; inactivated in 1966 with phaseout of C-119 from the inventory. Activated in 1970 with long-range Lockheed C-141 Starlifters, performing intercontinental airlift of personnel and materiel. The unit upgraded to Boeing C-17 Globemaster IIIs in 2004 after retirement of its C-141s. Most recently, the unit participated in relief efforts after the 2010 Haiti earthquakes. Lineage * Constituted 332d Bombardment Squadron (Heavy) on 28 January 1942 : Activated on 15 June 1942 : Redesignated 332d Bombardment Squadron, Heavy on 20 August 1943 : Inactivated on 15 December 1945 * Redesignated 332d Bombardment Squadron, Very Heavy on 13 May 1947 : Activated in the reserve on 29 May 1947 : Redesignated 332d Bombardment Squadron, Light on 26 June 1949 : Ordered to active service on 10 March 1951 : Inactivated on 20 March 1951 * Redesignated 332d Tactical Reconnaissance Squadron on 26 May 1952 : Activated in the reserve on 14 June 1952 : Redesignated: 332d Bombardment Squadron, Tactical on 18 May 1955 : Redesignated: 732d Troop Carrier Squadron, Medium on 1 July 1957 : Ordered to active service on 28 October 1962 : Relieved from active duty on 28 November 1962 : Discontinued, and inactivated, on 25 January 1966 * Redesignated 732d Military Airlift Squadron (Associate) on 19 March 1970 : Activated on 1 April 1970 : Redesignated: 732d Airlift Squadron (Associate) on 1 February 1992 : Redesignated: 732d Airlift Squadron on 1 October 1994 Assignments * 94th Bombardment Group, 15 June 1942 – 29 November 1945 * 94th Bombardment Group, 29 May 1947 – 20 March 1951 * 94th Tactical Reconnaissance Group (later 94th Bombardment Group, 94th Troop Carrier Group), 14 June 1952 * 94th Troop Carrier Wing, 14 April 1959 * 902d Troop Carrier Group, 11 February 1963 – 25 January 1966 * 903d Military Airlift Group, 1 April 1970 * 514th Military Airlift Wing (later 514th Airlift Wing), 1 July 1973 * 514th Operations Group, 1 August 1992 – present Stations * MacDill Field, Florida, 15 June 1942 * Pendleton Field, Oregon, 29 June 1942 * Davis-Monthan Field, Arizona, 29 August 1942 * Biggs Field, Texas, 1 November 1942 * Pueblo Army Air Base, Colorado, 3 January-17 April 1943 * RAF Earls Colne (AAF-358), England, 11 May 1943 * RAF Bury St. Edmunds (AAF-468), England, c. 13 June 1943 – 22 November 1945 * Camp Kilmer, New Jersey, c. 27–29 November 1945 * Marietta Army Air Field (later Marietta Air Force Base), Georgia, 29 May 1947 – 20 March 1951 * Dobbins Air Force Base), Georgia, 14 June 1952 * Scott Air Force Base, Illinois, 18 May 1955 * Grenier Air Force Base, New Hampshire, 16 November 1957 – 25 January 1966 * McGuire Air Force Base, New Jersey, 1 April 1970 – present Aircraft * Boeing Flying Fortress (1942–1945) * Fairchild C-119 Flying Boxcar (1959–1965) * Lockheed C-141 Starlifter (1970–2004) * [[McDonnell Douglas C-17 Globemaster III] (2004–present) References ; Notes Bibliography * * * External links *732d Airlift Squadron at globalsecurity.org 0732 Category:Military units and formations in New Jersey